


Make me

by mattheway



Category: Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Music, Psychological Drama, Psychology, RPF, Rating: NC17, Real Life, Sex Club, Slash, Spider-Men (2012), Strippers & Strip Clubs, Webb - Freeform, dane dehaan - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform, the amazing spider-man 2 - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого начала Гарфилд ощущал себя в центре какого-то заговора, участником которого он точно не был.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me

С самого начала Гарфилд ощущал себя в центре какого-то заговора, участником которого он точно не был.

После очередного съемочного дня обычно скромный и закрытый Джейми внезапно оказался рядом с ним и, по-дружески похлопав по плечу, расплылся в широченной улыбке, приглашая чисто в мужском кругу обмыть отличные съемки без дублей. Первый тревожный звонок заголосил в черепной коробке Эндрю, заставляя опасаться хотя бы того, что Фокс за все время съемок мало с кем сблизился. Шутки шутками, но мужчина постоянно игнорировал корпоративы и отдых вне съемочной площадки, отказывался даже праздновать дни рождения в команде, а тут сам первый проявил инициативу и поднял тему. Да так, чтобы он еще не просто так, обыденно, похвалил парня не просто поднятыми большими пальцами вверх, а позвал куда-то. САМ. ПОЗВАЛ. Не выдавая бушующий внутри ураган противоречий, Эндрю замялся и, стараясь делать свою улыбку менее натянутой, попытался свести разговор на нет, оправдываясь делами и такими глупостями вроде «я же обещал зайти к Эмми и попробовать новое кулинарное творение её матери». Но рука, сжавшая на миг его за другое плечо, окончательно погрузила парня в чан с ледяной водой, захлопывая крышку следом.

\- Пойдем, Гарфилд. Неужели кичишься и не хочешь оторваться в нашей компании?

По-кошачьи сузив глаза, ДеХаан с насмешкой посмотрел на него в упор, бросая немой вызов. Нервно сглотнув, Эндрю усмехнулся в ответ и гордо вздернул нос. Если уж этот вечный голландский недотрога решил вылезти из своей раковины и развлечься вне площадки, будь так. Слишком уж часто он отнимает не свои  лавры, получая хвалу в свой адрес не только от самого Уэбба, но и всего съемочного стаффа. Если не в своей профессиональной стезе, то в алкомарафоне он точно сумеет побить эту светловолосую плесень!

\- Идет, – небрежно поведя плечом с вражеской рукой, Эндрю требовательно посмотрел прямо. - Так в девять где?

\- Другое дело, парень!

С души Фокса явно отлегло, перебрасывая все на парня, который совсем не собирался рваться в бой. Быстро продиктовав адрес намеченного клуба, Джейми еще раз ободрительно похлопал Эндрю по плечу, быстро ретировался смывать грим и избавляться от порядком доставшего черного костюма. Сжав напоследок ладонью плечо сильнее, чем это было нужно, Дэйн усмехнулся и, развернувшись на каблуках лакированных ботинок, ушел в противоположную сторону. Черт бы их побрал. Выругавшись под нос, Гарфилд быстрым движением отбросил мешающиеся волосы со лба и, сминая маску Паука в руках, неспешно направился в свой трейлер.

 

Это был не тщательно спланированный заговор, а неописуемая подстава.

Да, Гарфилд, как и обещал, устроил «на спор» вечер запоя. Да, он и не рассчитывал, что выпьет больше, чем планировал изначально. И будь это в кругу близких друзей, все было бы как нельзя лучше. Но, черт возьми, Фокс все тщательно продумал, разложил сладкое по тарелочкам и захлопнул мухоловку прямо за его спиной. Приватная кабинка клуба скрывала их от лишних глаз, слегка приглушая музыку; официантки в коротких кусочках ткани, которые едва обтягивали и прикрывали их округлости, шныряли с потрясающей скоростью, принося все новые напитки и шоты, а проклятый ДеХаан так и не спивался. Сидя напротив Эндрю, ровно, как будто проглотив аршин, он с точной координацией робота заливал в себя стакан за стаканом, лишь изредка морщась. Джейми же, лениво потягивая всего лишь вторую пинту темного эля, довольными возгласами подбадривал парней, изредка хлопая им, и объявлял следующий раунд, периодически кидаясь орешками в проштрафившегося игрока. Зажмурившись от обжигающего шота текилы, Эндрю выругался и, потянувшись к цветной в свете софитов мисочке, сразу же получил по рукам.

\- Нет-нет-нет, правило, - довольно протянув и улыбнувшись, Фокс передвинул емкость с орешками к себе, переводя взгляд на противника. – Твоя очередь, и, думаю, завязываем.

Подняв палец, чтобы высказать явно возражением, Гарфилд со стуком опустил руку на стол и, ощерившись, уставился на Дэйна, который, не моргнув и глазом, запрокинул в себя очередную стопку, даже и не поморщившись. Чувство зависти дунуло гнильем и завозилось где-то в глубине, но парень заглушил его стуком в грудь и недовольным бормотанием про нечестную игру и сливание противника. Имей такие корни, он бы тоже был не подвержен алкоголю и прочим примочкам, которым, Эндрю был в этом уверен на все сто процентов, парень развлекался вне съемок. Нелепое ворчание и насупленный вид друга весьма развеселил Фокса, на что он довольно хохотнул и, отставив кружку, встал из-за стола.

\- Пора и меру знать, парни, - он повернулся к ДеХаану и слегка наклонил голову набок. – Как и договаривались?

Молча кивнув в ответ и сведя брови к переносице, он кивнул и улыбнулся уголками губ. Когда Джейми скрылся за тяжеленными гардинами, второй звонок надрывался в голове Эндрю, а по спине предательски сбежала полоска холодного пота. Он никогда не отрицал, что с партнером по франшизе у него никогда не клеились отношения даже в трезвом виде, что уж говорить про сейчас. Отношения, которые кое-как можно было назвать дружескими, существовали только на съемочной площадке, - вне ее была пустыня непонимания и холода. Сидя друг напротив друга и сверля друг друга взглядами, парень спрятал руки под стол и с отчаянием смял ткань джинс, изредка хмыкая что-то себе под нос. ДеХаан же, в свою очередь, вальяжно откинулся на спинку дивана и с какой-то усталостью посмотрел на него, ритмично стуча пальцами по прозрачной поверхности стола. Внезапно выдохнув носом, тот резко сел, и Эндрю с каким-то легким писком вмиг собрался и съехал по обивке дивана ниже. Несильно приподняв бровь, парень слегка оскалился на его действия.

\- Расслабься, Гарфилд. Кот во двор, а мыши в дом. Тебе что-нибудь заказать?

Ничуть не отпустило. Судорожно замахав головой, парень лишь смог нервно улыбнуться, на что получил еще один нечитаемый взгляд в ответ, и чуть спокойней выдохнул, когда Дэйн откинулся назад, разрывая с ним зрительный контакт, и подозвал официантку. Спустя минуту перед ними уже стояло два очередных шота, и Эндрю с решительностью потянулся к своему, когда широкая темнокожая ладонь вынырнула из ниоткуда и хлопнула его по руке.

\- Подождет пока, - улыбнувшись, как только это мог делать он, Фокс вышел полностью из-за шторы и, взяв свободной рукой кружку с темным пивом на дне, одобрительно похлопал Дэйна по плечу.

\- Как и договаривались, без глупостей, - и, отсалютировав полностью непонимающему ситуацию Эндрю, скрылся в темноте зала.

Не поведя и бровью, ДеХаан взял в руку свою стопку и, подняв вверх, снова уставился своими ледяными глазами на оппонента, бросая немой вызов. Внутри Гарфилда все разрывалось в истерике и требовало перевернуть стол и убираться из этого места как можно быстрее, но дух пьянок был на его стороне и толкал к краю. Выпил немало, так что же мешает выпить ещё самую малость? Чуть не вылив все на себя, парень достал из кармана джинс зажигалку и, поджигая свой напиток, потянулся через весь стол к напитку Дэйна. Одобрительно хмыкнув, тот протянул свой шот и, запалив языком огня край абсента, все также настойчиво уставился на уже ничего не понимающего Эндрю.

\- Думаю, тостом за дружбу мы окончим наши негласные соревнования. Устроит?

\- Идет, – пьяно ухмыльнувшись в ответ, Гарфилд одним выдохом сдул выпаривающий градусы огонь и мгновенно залил напиток в себя.

Его как будто оглушили чем-то тяжелым по голове и в тот же миг выдернули всю почву из-под ног. Парень как в тумане наблюдал за тем, как ДеХаан задувает огонь и отставляет шот в сторону. Как-то одобряюще, не по-своему, улыбается ему и, поднявшись со своего места, наклоняется и треплет его по отрастающим вихрам. Что-то говорит, но Эндрю падает, стремительно набирает высоту, и запачканный пол клуба разлетается в части, лишая его опоры. Он смущенно хихикает и, прислонившись спиной к дивану, откидывает голову в сторону, наблюдая как бархатная, кроваво-красная обивка дивана сплетается в затейливые узоры, гипнотизируя и маня к себе. Парень втирается в нее щекой и снова громко и заливисто смеется. Тотчас смущается, прикрывает рот ладонью и, переводя взгляд обратно, захлопывает рот, встречаясь с пронизывающими голубыми глазами. Слух частично возвращается, но чувство парения не проходит. Все кажется ему ненастоящим, каким-то нереальным, поэтому, как слепой котенок, парень тыкается во все подряд. Сводящая пальцы как лед прозрачная столешница, мягкая и всепоглощающая обивка дивана, теплый и пахнущий чем-то терпким ДеХаан. Гарфилд отшатывается от него, снова пропадая в диване, и с подозрительностью смотрит в упор на противника. Звонок в голове больше не голосит, а лишь тихо бьет по вискам, оглушая и упорно отказывая возвращать его к реальности. Дэйн наклоняется ниже и, зажав рот Эндрю ладонью, прижимает указательный палец к своим губам, тихо шипя. Гарфилд теряет любое восприятие происходящего, поэтому молча одобрительно кивает и по случайности облизывает верхнюю губу, ненароком задевая кончиком языка мягкую поверхность ладони. Снова этот нечитаемый взгляд, и вот его уже толкают в обшивку, и все движения становятся смазанными и яркими.

Свет приглушен, слышна лишь музыка, выделяются лишь броские пятна светлой кожи, которая, чуть отдалившись, вновь замаячила перед глазами. Помотав головой, Гарфилд сглатывает и откидывает голову, не веря в происходящее. Прямо перед ним в центре стола стоял ДеХаан, и парень не понимал, можно ли верить своим глазам. Те самые шорты, тесные, розового цвета, которые он видел на развороте журнала, снова назойливо перешли из образа с задней стенки головы на реального человека, партнера по съемкам. Те самые проклятые шорты, увидев которые Эндрю захлопнул журнал и, отбросив его прочь, решил перестать читерить будущего партнера по фильму. Первое знакомство вышло явно комом, и теперь навязчивая мысль, преследовавшая и бившая парня изнутри все то время, пока они снимали совместные дубли, реализовалась.

\- Вживую они лучше сидят на тебе.

Взметнув брови вверх, Гарфилд с силой зажал себе рот ладонью и покрылся пурпурными пятнами, свет которых пожирали люминисцентные лампы клуба. В сотый чертов раз приподняв в ответ бровь, ДеХаан довольно усмехнулся и, обведя рукой каким-то приглашающим жестом всего себя сверху вниз, без стыда выставляя напоказ, слегка откинул голову назад, не отводя взгляд.

\- Я и не сомневался, Гарфилд. Я и не сомневался.

Будь проклята эта фамильярность, выводившая его из себя! Потянув воздух носом, Эндрю заткнул себя лишь тем, что краем уха услышал знакомую песню. Ритмичные биты и довольно-таки завораживающий голос певицы разворачивал все изнутри, поднимая скрытые желания и обещая большее. Она стояла на звонке у Эмми, и каждый раз она могла минутами не брать трубку, лишь бы дослушать рингтон до припева. Его Эмми, его темная лошадка.

Очередная одобрительная ухмылка на поведение Гарфилда, и ДеХаан как будто выплыл из прокуренного тяжелого воздуха клуба, начиная неторопливо двигаться босыми ногами в так музыки. Он выглядел дьявольски хорошо. Покачивая бедрами, Дэйн плавно скользил по прозрачному стеклу, извиваясь всем телом в ритме песни, не опуская взгляда, наблюдая за парнем сквозь полуприкрытые глаза. Прогибался в пояснице, смотрел из-за плеча, покачивал бедрами и еле слышно напевал эту песню своими блядскими пухлыми губами. Если бы Эндрю не знал его, он бы не задумываясь, сказал, что тот точно работал в подобных заведениях не один год и знает, что делать. Все движения были невероятно профессиональными и знали, куда и с какой силой бить. Тело предательски вздрогнуло и покрылось мурашками, во рту пересохло, а кровь, кажется, воспользовавшись случаем, прилила одной мощной волной к паху. Гарфилд окончательно терял голову и плыл в душном помещении, не отводя взгляда от персонального шоу, боясь потерять хоть один миг и упустить необходимую деталь. Голубые глаза в полумраке казались прозрачными, движения выглядели смазанными, а двигался ДеХаан невероятно горячо и возбуждающе. Облизав губу в сотый раз широким движением, он вторил словам и вальяжно откинул голову назад, делая волну всем телом, вплоть до пальцев ног. «MakemeyourAphrodite…don’tmakemeyourenemy».

Очередной удар, схожий разряду тока, прошиб Эндрю, когда он отлип от поглощающей спинки дивана и уставился пожирающим взглядом на друга. Он никогда не видел и не знал об этой скрытой стороне, которая сейчас открывалась ему во всем свете, шокировала и выбивала воздух из легких. Он просто до сих пор не мог осознать, во что ввязался, когда в припеве Дэйн запустил руку под выбившуюся из шорт рубашку и, обнажая светлую кожу, провел плавным движением вверх, с силой опуская ладонь на пах и сжимая себя через плотную ткань. Задохнувшись на вдохе, Гарфилд тихо застонал и, поерзав на диване, расслабленно прикрыл глаза. Он плавился под этой импровизацией приватного шоу и просто не знал, куда себя девать и что с этим делать. Их вроде как ничто не связывало, друзья по фильму - никто в жизни. Они были партнерами по цеху, не считая тех скользких ошибок в своей совместной, нигде не напечатанной биографии. Не считая того первого пьяного поцелуя на частной вечеринке Уэбба, зажавшись в темной кладовой, когда Эндрю пошел за очередной порцией вина; да и такого же смазанного, нечеткого второго, когда, отмечая день рождения Гарфилда, тот промахнулся, и вместо Эмми поцеловал с животной страстью некстати затесавшегося у стола ДеХаана. Конечно, проще всего было все отрицать и слить на химию и дружбу героев, тем самым спасая в очередной раз свою неопороченную репутацию и ограждая себя, выстроив защитную стену от парня. Все было зря. Кирпич за кирпичом она рушилась сейчас, когда, смотря вновь на «местный» пилон, Эндрю не сдерживался в своих желаниях и одобрительно застонал. Снова.

Уже без рубашки, которая комом валялась где-то на краю стола, Дэйн выглядел искушающе и порочно. Броский, выписанный мазком рот контрастировал с темными сосками на быстро вздымающейся груди, светлая, почти прозрачная кожа груди выглядела не защищено, а ребра, ходящие при каждом вздохе, хотелось прижать к себе, пересчитать каждое языком и не отпускать. Сведя колени вместе, и сжав между ними вспотевшие ладони, Гарфилд привычно съехал по обивке ниже и ободряюще приподнял брови, ожидая продолжение шоу. Типичная дехаановская усмешка в ответ, и вот тот уже медленно опускается на колени с потрясающе прямой спиной и мутным взглядом, разводит ноги в стороны, насколько это позволяет плотная джинсовая ткань и, упираясь ладонями в стекло, пластичными отработанными движениями начинает двигаться. Размеренно скользящее перемещение по столу в такт с музыкой, пьянящий завораживающий взгляд из-под отросшей челки, блестящее тело в слабом свете – все это крышесносно и настолько возбуждающе, что Эндрю не выдерживает и начинает поглаживать свой твердый член сквозь джинсы. Он бы отдал все, чтобы оказаться сзади и наблюдать за ритмично двигающимся телом, перекатыванием упругих ягодиц, и, как он может только догадываться, не только их. ДеХаан очень неторопливо изгибается в спине, лопатки ходят вверх-вниз по мере скольжения, а округлый зад в этих чертовых шортах двигается так ритмично, что картинки в мозгу Гарфилда сменяются одна за другой, и он краснеет. В колледже он предпринимал пару попыток проявить свою биактивность по отношению к парням, но, наткнувшись на полный отказ, парень понял, что это не его стезя, и желаемое из этого гнилого прудика он не выловит. Но то, что сейчас вытворял его партнер по площадке, было зачаровывающее и неописуемо.

Медленно проведя руками по поверхности стола, Дэйн опускается на зад и, перекинув ноги вперед, подъезжает к краю стола, упираясь голыми ступнями в диван поверх ног Гарфилда. Перетекает, гипнотизируя взглядом, прогибается и, обнимая рукой за шею, припадает к уху. Медленно, словно сквозь миллиард кубометров воды, на самой глубине, обводит своим чертовым острым языком край ухо, и горячо дыша следом, прикусывает мочку. В паху все ведет, а раскаленный воздух у рта шепчет только «It’sayesorno, nomaybe». Эндрю стонет и, внезапно даже для самого себя, перехватывает инициативу, хватает парня за отросшие волосы на затылке и впивается в этот рот, который податливо открывает и довольно, едва слышно, стонет в ответ. Ему все равно, что это может оказаться чьим-то подставным розыгрышем, и он всего лишь марионетка в опытных руках, но система полностью отказала, дав сбой. Теплая рука ласкает его шею, разминая напряженные мышцы, обжигающие губы скользят по его в поисках ответа, а мягкий язык вытворяет что-то невообразимое во рту. Сердце пропускает удар, два, и начинает биться чаще, когда ДеХаан отстраняется на миг и, широко разводя руками в стороны ноги партнера, скользит между ними, прижимаясь голой спиной к рубашке Гарфилда. Берет его руки за запястья своими и, покачиваясь в так музыке, разводит их в стороны и отводит за голову, прижимая к спинке дивана. Льнет всем телом, виляет своим выпуклым задом и, притираясь, скользит вниз, как бы невзначай задевая член и вырывая из губ Гарфилда довольный стон. И снова верх, и извиваясь, медленно, тягуче, опускается вниз, делая круговое движение бедрами. У Эднрю немеют руки, и он делает попытку дернуть ими, на что Дэйн откидывает голову ему на плечо и резко прикусывает кожу на шее, моментально зализывая место укуса. Все движения кажутся ненастоящим и постановочными, но кожа пылает и обжигает даже сквозь слой ткани, сильные руки, не отпускающие его запястья, и этот голос с хрипотцой – все настоящее. Гарфилд просто не верит себе, не верит ощущениям и всему, что происходит. Медленно, как в космосе, он теряет свой шлем и покоряет луну, поворачивая голову вправо, и целует мокрый висок Дэйна, получая в ответ довольный выдох в шею. Проводит языком ниже и обводит кончиком нижнее веко, впитывая терпкий вкус, стараясь его распробовать и запомнить. Тянется ко рту и незаметно для себя втягивается в поцелуй, влажный, раскрытый и такой заводящий. Эндрю наблюдает за всем вспышками, мелькающими кадрами, и пропускает тот момент, когда парень уже сидит на нем верхом и втирается промежностью. Обхватывает его лицо ладонями и углубляет поцелуй, пытаясь передать в нем все, что он натерпелся и пережил. Гарфилд нетерпеливо стонет и толкается бедрами вверх, на что получает тычок в грудь, и как поощрение, круговое движение задом по члену. Все сосредоточилось только на хаотичных движениях, и когда на грани отключки парень слышит звук открывающейся молнии, он может только благодарно застонать в рот, получая в отместку укус за язык. Это словно акт древним богам, жертвоприношение, когда ДеХаан сжимает оба члена в руке и начинает в быстром темпе дрочить им обоим; когда его язык вытворяет невероятное во рту Эндрю, оглаживая гладкие стенки щек и засасывая язык, сразу же перемещаясь и прикусывая нижнюю губу. Парня буквально трясет от коктейля эмоций, и, когда Дэйн утыкается ему лбом в ключицу и надсадно, протяжно стонет, его хватает лишь на то, чтобы переместить руку на потную спину, притягивая себе, и утягивать с собой  в накрывший оргазм. Гарфилда трясет, и, выплескиваясь одновременно с другом в чужой кулак, он ругается сквозь зубы, чередуя брань с восхваляющей благодарностью, довольно скуля и устало закатывая глаза. Он гладит все, что попадается ему под руку, и тут его словно прорывает. Слова несутся одно за другим, как поток воды из прорвавшегося крана, и парень не может заткнуться самостоятельно.

\- Боже, ДеХаан, я знал, что ты скрываешь в себе не один талант. Но это – ПО-ТРЯС-НО. Невероятно! Знаешь, мы с Эмми, конечно, многим занимались, но это превзошло все границы!

Не сдерживаясь, из Гарфилда просто льется поток слов, который ничем не унять. Слово за слово он высказывает все, что думает: какой он красивый, как ему идут эти чертовы шорты и что он с первого дня съемок мечтал попросить Марка вставить в фильм сцену, где Гэрри на пляже, что он…

ДэХаан не слушает его уже с первых слов. Струна, натянутая внутри, лопнула с глухим хлопком и свернулась, разворачивая внутренние органы. Волны счастья и любви, которые обычно накрывают  после удовлетворения и заворачивают тебя в любовный кокон, накрыли, окутали его всего липкой паутиной и закупорили все возможности для дыхания. Слепо поведя глазами, парень оперся одной рукой на широкую грудную клетку друга и, отлепившись от него, стал судорожно вдыхать через рот.

\- Ты..  да ты…

\- Да? – Гарфилд мгновенно расплылся в пьяной улыбке, по-щенячьи смотря на него снизу вверх.

Удар пришелся прямиком в скулу, и Дэйн яростно зашипел, мимолетом жалея о содранной коже на костяшках. Замахнувшись, он ударяет снова, в этот раз бьет с размаху по челюсти и на грани сознания отмечает, что ему доставляет это удовольствие. С каким-то наслаждением смотрит, как губа окрашивается в красный цвет, а глаза Эндрю болезненно сжимаются до слез. Отведя кулак в сторону, он не видит, как парень делает подсечку и, дергая его за вторую руку на себя, опрокидывает назад на стол, ударяя спиной о толстое стекло. Дэйн отчаянно взвывает и молотит перед собой руками, не задумываясь, колотит все, что только попадается под руку, пока Гарфилд не перехватывает их и не прижимает партнера своим весом к столешнице. Хочется кричать в голос от несправедливости и нечестности; разбившееся при ударе стекло стакана впивается в голую руку, и от резкой боли сводит мышцу.

Безумно хватая воздух ртом, как выброшенная рыба, ДеХаан поступает абсолютно по-девчачьи. Как трус, он сгибает колено и выпрямляет ногу в силу своих возможностей, целенаправленно нанося удар парню по паху. Ударяет, в миг сгруппировываясь, и перекатывается в сторону, съезжая со стола на пол, тяжело дыша.

\- Поздравить вас, или… какого черта?

С ошарашенным видом Джейми замирает на пороге и, нерешительно зайдя в кабинку, молча опускает за собой тяжелую штору. Гарфилд, бешено дыша, с пустым взглядом сидит на одном конце дивана, на скуле наливается цветом живописный синяк, а губа разбита в кровь. С другой стороны стола короткими вздохами переводит дыхание ДеХаан, и отворачивается, демонстрируя мужчине голую спину в кровоподтеках, закрываясь и отводя дрожащий взгляд. На столе – разбитые осколки и кровь. Везде кровь.

Фокс не хочет ни о чем спрашивать, глупо было не догадаться, что все пошло не по плану. С самого начала, когда Дэйн подошел к нему на площадке во время перерыва и предложил сделку, он отговаривал мальчишку от этой дурной идеи. Но юношеский максимализм давал о себе знать, и раз в этой светловолосой голове засела какая-то мысль, то это явно было надолго.

В изолированной от шума кабинке Дэйн молча встает и, стараясь не морщиться, натягивает на себя рубашку, закрывая голое тело и испачканный в своей и чужой сперме живот. Нахмурено присаживается и, поднимая с пола аккуратно сложенные джинсы, балансирует между столом и диваном, направляясь к выходу. Ловко подныривает под внезапно выставленной рукой Джимми и, безмолвно прожигая мужчину взглядом, выходит в яркий мир танцпола, задергивая за собой занавеску. Напрягающая тишина становится все более неловкой. Фокс, не проронив ни слова, переводит взгляд с качающейся гардины на Гарфилда, смотрит потерянно и ни в чем не осуждает.

Провода звонка в голове оборваны и вырваны кишками наружу. Эндрю утирает окровавленный нос рукавом рубашки и впервые в жизни не знает, что теперь ему делать.


End file.
